vordainfandomcom-20200214-history
Quint
Quint is the god of Light and Life. They consist of five equally important Aspects: Rodge, Haav, Gosik, Bajik, and Gort. The doctrine of Quint strongly emphasizes purity and diligence, with each of the aspects representing one of five equally important ideals. Followers of Quint will often identify most strongly with a particular Aspect, with certain geographical regions sometimes considering one as their patron/matron Aspect. However, it is believed that in order to triumph against darkness, all five of these ideals must come together in harmony. The symbol of the religion is a pentagon with a circle inscribed inside, meant to represent the five Aspects of Quint protecting the eternal cycle of life. Contradictions In the Temple Quest, the party were sent to a deserted mountatin temple of Quint to look for a missing party and recover lost artifacts. The last room of the temple contained a mural depicting a regular mortal becoming Quint—a story which directly contradicts the common lore that the gods wove the world into creation. Flavor Text: A Young Acolyte’s Introduction to Quint As a child you once travelled to Buernth to see the ancient depiction of Quint. It was required for all whom join the holy order. The city was strange, some ruins lay everywhere, but between then the city had rebuilt. After crossing a dilapidated old city wall inside the city, the ruins became too dense for permant stuctures, so instead small tents offered small sundries and foodstuffs. The smells were enchanting, but there were greater tasks at hand. Finally you came to the statue to offer your prayers. 5 statues surrounded a single raised figure. First you stopped at the statue of the shield maiden Rodge. A strong woman in heavy armor, and a thick shield covered in burnished copper to reflect the light. You offer the standard prayer of a rigid stance, since soldiers do not bow to one another, but refused each other with respect. In this time you reflect on how all life is sacred, and those with the strength must protect life. Next you came to the statue of Haav. The depiction is of an old man, feeble and hunched. A sly grin crosses his face showing a few teeth jutting out like line soldiers. With the standard prayer of laying a copper coin at his feet, you reflect on how frail life can be, but how even the most unimposing figures can know and achieve greatness. Next you come to the statue of Gosik, a farmer looking to the sky. You too join the statue looking into the sun in thanks. Reflections on how all life comes from the light, and will return to the light one day. Next you come to Bajik, the smith. Depicted as a man striking an anvil, you knock on the anvil with conviction. A reminder that all must craft civilization with the power of their own hands. Finally you come to Gort. A broad shouldered man holding a two handed sword, but with no armor. Again a stoic regard of a soldier is offered in prayer. As you study the figure you recall how when life is created darkness and unlife creeps into the world. The battle is never one that is over, but a perpetual struggle like that between night and day. After regarding each aspect you look up at the figure of Quint between the 5 aspects. A large sword and heavy shield are held in her hands, but distinct features from each statue show elements in Quint. Even the gender of Quint is not well defined for Quint is both male and female, yet neither and more at the same time. At this time you realize how regarding the aspects is like studying the parts of a crossbow. Each can be elegant in its own right, but together the pieces come to be so much more than a simple sum.